


Damsel In Distress

by starksnack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, POV Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers-centric, Tony Stark Has A Heart, True Love, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Steve Rogers gets hurt in battle. He doesn't want anything but Tony.





	Damsel In Distress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohmyhiddles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyhiddles/gifts).



> Good morning, beloved. I love you and I hope you have a better day today. You are my queen and I adore you.
> 
> I wrote this one for my best friend, a bottom Steve supporter. I'm sorry darling, I truly do love you, but Steve will always be a top. Tony has such a nice ass, who wouldn't want to be in it? Anyway, I hope you like this one, even if it's not Omega Steve. :D
> 
> Specials thanks to all the betas for my fic. Ro @thefirstavenger_1 on Instagram, Ava @ohmyhiddles on here, and @xejs9 on Instagram for pointing out my errors and cheering me on.
> 
> This fic is spoiler free for everything because my ass is still stuck in 2012.

“Captain Rogers,” a harsh voice drew him out of his thoughts and he blinked the dark spots out of his vision, “you need to stay awake.” The Shield medic slapped his shoulder hard enough to bruise and Steve groaned against the sharp stabbing pain in his side.

The smell of antiseptic hit his nose as the gurney he had been thrown on was rolled into an empty room in the Shield medical bay. He closed his eyes against the bright white of the ceiling lights as his dry throat struggled to swallow.

A straw was placed at his lips and he managed one painstakingly slow pull of water before his mind was racing again. He pushed the cup away, pain shooting up his arm as he struggled to speak.

“T-t-ny,” Steve gasped, even talking hurt. Each inhale settled the shrapnel deeper into his lungs as he struggled to stay awake. “N-need...” he broke off into a coughing fit that grated against his mangled lungs, “my ‘mega.”

“We have contacted Doctor Stark,” the medic informed him. Steve had no breath left to correct him but settled for a low, painful growl in the back of his throat. A nurse set his hand against Steve’s neck to check his pulse, he was too tired to flinch away from the foreign contact but he did give a feeble effort to push the hand away. “He has given us an ETA of three minutes.”

“G-get away,” Steve grumbled trying to scoot away from another medic who was working at the straps and buckles of his uniform. He would never betray his mate like that. Staccato bursts of pain rocketed through his chest as he shoved away from a nurse who was trying to clean the blood off his face. “Stop,” he wheezed out, “’m bonded.”

“We understand that Captain Rogers,” one of the nurses gently explained to him, “but we need to get a better look at your chest injury and prep you for surgery.”

“It’s Captain Stark-Rogers,” he snarled.

Steve knew he was being unreasonable but he couldn’t help the scream of wrong every time one of the medics even brushed their fingers against him. He had just been in battle, there was nothing he wanted more than to go home, eat crappy takeout on the couch, watch an episode of Friends, and take his husband to bed. His chest ached with longing, the suffering blazing past that from the shrapnel, welling up from his belly and spreading like wildfire across his shoulders and raising goosebumps on his skin. He just wanted to bury his face in Tony’s growing stomach and kiss the abs his love pretended to still have.

“Steve,” Tony waddled into the room and wow, two weeks looked so different on his love. Steve vowed to never take a mission that long again. Not if it kept him away from Tony. Not if it made his teeth hurt, and his fingers sore, and his chest ache.

“Doll,” Steve felt tears welling up in his eyes as a medic stepped back to let Tony crawl onto the gurney with him and curl into his side. He immediately laced their fingers kissing his husband’s knuckles. “I missed you so much.”

“Ditto,” Tony pressed a kiss to his jaw before moving to his bonding gland with small demure licks. Steve recognized the calming pheromones as the saving grace they were as he relaxed into the bed. He wondered how Tony could be so relaxed when Steve was freaking out.

Steve let Tony’s fingers work the straps of the uniform open to expose his battered chest to the medics who immediately began preparing him for surgery. Tony gently murmured something regarding a need to remove the metal in his lungs to allow the serum to regenerate the damaged tissue without hindrance but Steve didn’t pay it any heed instead focusing on the sweet melted honey of his beloved’s soothing voice.

“T-ony, I l’ve you,” Steve needed to tell him. They didn’t know everything about the serum and there was always the possibility of complications. They were being wheeled to the operating room together and while no one would dare separate a bonded pair, Tony would soon have to be sedated so the surgeons could work on Steve distraction free. “You are the best part of me.”

“You’re going to be okay Steve,” Tony whispered back and Steve could just barely hear him over the calm wash of the omega pheromones. “You have to be because you need to say hi to Peter Sarah-Maria Carbonell-Stark-Rogers. He’s going to be the best of both of us.”

“A middle name.” Steve paused surprised at the beauty of it. Both of their moms, strong, powerful women and their own personal heroes. Then he couldn’t help but laugh even though it made the metal in his chest grate and his lungs stutter like he was cold and naive and seven, an asthmatic all over again. “He’ll never be able to fit his name on forms.”

Tony rolled his eyes at Steve as a nurse asked for his arm to sedate him. He blinked heavily a couple of times before pressing a firm kiss to Steve’s chapped lips momentarily taking his breath away. Steve found he much preferred it to the shrapnel in his chest. “I love you too Steve.”

Tony curled up against Steve’s side lacing their fingers together and bringing a protective hand up over the curve of his husband’s belly as he settled into a soft unconsciousness. As a Shield doctor asked for his arm to put him under using a new anesthesia Tony had developed especially for him, Steve focused on the warm weight of Tony against his side and the curve of his belly under his palm instead of the cold prick of the needle.

The doctor shot him a warm smile, pushing her blond hair behind her ear as she checked his pulse.

Steve would be okay. He had to be. And he was.

**Author's Note:**

> I love you Ava! You look absolutely adorable in glasses.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading! I appreciate every single one of you.  
> Drop me a comment and let me know what I can do better, what you want to see, and how I can improve.
> 
> Come yell at me on [tumblr](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/) and [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/starksnack/).


End file.
